The present invention relates to a thermally-responsive film that may, for example, be affixed to an exterior surface of a building to help control its temperature as it is exposed to the sun. The thermally-responsive film comprises a light-absorbing fluid containing light-reflecting particles that can move through the fluid. The thermally-responsive film is solar absorbing or solar reflecting depending on the whether the light-reflecting particles are moved towards the bottom surface or the top surface of the film. The present invention also provides for a thermally-responsive film having a continuous phase and a discontinuous phase. The discontinuous phase comprises a plurality of droplets, each of which comprises the light-absorbing suspending fluid and the light-reflecting particles. The light-reflecting particles are dispersed in a vehicle that is either a second fluid that is immiscible with the suspending fluid and has a higher volumetric coefficient of thermal expansion than the suspending fluid, or a combination of materials that together have a higher volumetric coefficient of thermal expansion than the suspending fluid and that, together with the light-reflecting particles, form composite particles. At temperatures lower than a defined threshold temperature, the vehicle containing the light-reflecting particles has a higher density than the suspending fluid and sinks towards the rear surface of the film, so that incident light is absorbed by the suspending fluid and not reflected by the light-reflective particles. At temperatures higher than the threshold temperature, the vehicle containing the light-reflecting particles has a lower density than the suspending fluid and moves towards the front surface of the film, enabling the light-reflecting particles to reflect incident light.
The skill and know-how of the present invention is closely related to similar technologies in the electro-optic field except that the present invention uses heat rather than an electric field to move particles. Numerous patents and applications assigned to or in the names of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) and E Ink Corporation have been published describing encapsulated electrophoretic media. Such encapsulated media comprise numerous small capsules, each of which itself comprises a discontinuous phase containing mobile particles suspended in a liquid suspending medium, and a capsule wall surrounding the internal phase. Typically, the capsules are held within a polymeric binder or continuous phase. Additionally, these patents and applications describe forming multi-layered films and coatings containing encapsulated media. These references are relevant and apply to the present invention excluding those related to the electrical aspects of electro-optical displays.
Some electro-optic materials are solid in the sense that the materials have solid external surfaces, although the materials may, and often do, have internal liquid- or gas-filled spaces. Such displays using solid electro-optic materials may hereinafter for convenience be referred to as “solid electro-optic displays”. Thus, the term “solid electro-optic displays” includes rotating bichromal member displays, encapsulated electrophoretic displays, microcell electrophoretic displays and encapsulated liquid crystal displays.
One type of electro-optic display, which has been the subject of intense research and development for a number of years, is the particle-based electrophoretic display, in which a plurality of charged particles move through a fluid under the influence of an electric field. Electrophoretic displays can have attributes of good brightness and contrast, wide viewing angles, state bistability, and low power consumption when compared with liquid crystal displays. Nevertheless, problems with the long-term image quality of these displays have prevented their widespread usage. For example, particles that make up electrophoretic displays tend to settle, resulting in inadequate service-life for these displays.
Numerous patents and applications assigned to or in the names of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) and E Ink Corporation describe various technologies used in encapsulated electrophoretic and other electro-optic media. Such encapsulated media comprise numerous small capsules, each of which itself comprises an internal phase containing electrophoretically-mobile particles in a fluid medium, and a capsule wall surrounding the internal phase. Typically, the capsules are themselves held within a polymeric binder to form a coherent layer positioned between two electrodes. The technologies described in these patents and applications include:
(a) Electrophoretic particles, fluids and fluid additives; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,961,804; 6,017,584; 6,120,588; 6,120,839; 6,262,706; 6,262,833; 6,300,932; 6,323,989; 6,377,387; 6,515,649; 6,538,801; 6,580,545; 6,652,075; 6,693,620; 6,721,083; 6,727,881; 6,822,782; 6,870,661; 7,002,728; 7,038,655; 7,170,670; 7,180,649; 7,230,750; 7,230,751; 7,236,290; 7,247,379; 7,312,916; 7,375,875; 7,411,720; 7,532,388; 7,679,814; 7,746,544; 7,848,006; 7,903,319; 8,018,640; 8,115,729; 8,199,395; 8,270,064; and 8,305,341; and U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2005/0012980; 2008/0266245; 2009/0009852; 2009/0206499; 2009/0225398; 2010/0148385; 2010/0207073; and 2011/0012825;
(b) Capsules, binders and encapsulation processes; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,026; 6,067,185; 6,130,774; 6,172,798; 6,249,271; 6,327,072; 6,392,785; 6,392,786; 6,459,418; 6,839,158; 6,866,760; 6,922,276; 6,958,848; 6,987,603; 7,061,663; 7,071,913; 7,079,305; 7,109,968; 7,110,164; 7,202,991; 7,242,513; 7,304,634; 7,339,715; 7,391,555; 7,411,719; 7,477,444; 7,561,324; 7,848,007; 7,910,175; 7,952,790; 8,035,886; and 8,129,655; and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0156340; 2007/0091417; 2008/0130092; 2009/0122389; 2010/0044894; 2011/0286080; and 2011/0286081;
(c) Films and sub-assemblies containing electro-optic materials; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,982,178 and 7,839,564;
(d) Backplanes, adhesive layers and other auxiliary layers and methods used in displays; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,116,318 and 7,535,624;
(e) Color formation and color adjustment; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,075,502, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0109219;
(f) Non-electrophoretic displays, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,241,921; 6,950,220; 7,420,549 and 8,319,759; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0293858.
Many of the aforementioned patents and applications recognize that the walls surrounding the discrete microcapsules in an encapsulated electrophoretic medium could be replaced by a continuous phase, thus producing a so-called polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display, in which the electrophoretic medium comprises a plurality of discrete droplets of an electrophoretic fluid and a continuous phase of a polymeric material, and that the discrete droplets of electrophoretic fluid within such a polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display may be regarded as capsules or microcapsules even though no discrete capsule membrane is associated with each individual droplet; see for example, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,760. Accordingly, for purposes of the present application, such polymer-dispersed electrophoretic media are regarded as sub-species of encapsulated electrophoretic media.
A related type of electrophoretic display is a so-called “microcell electrophoretic display”. In a microcell electrophoretic display, the charged particles and the fluid are not encapsulated within microcapsules but instead are retained within a plurality of cavities formed within a carrier medium, typically a polymeric film. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,672,921 and 6,788,449, both assigned to E Ink California, LLC. Hereinafter, the term “microcavity” may be used to cover both encapsulated and microcell structures.
An encapsulated electrophoretic display typically does not suffer from the clustering and settling failure mode of traditional electrophoretic devices and provides further advantages, such as the ability to print or coat the display on a wide variety of flexible and rigid substrates. (Use of the word “printing” is intended to include all forms of printing and coating, including, but without limitation: pre-metered coatings such as patch die coating, slot or extrusion coating, slide or cascade coating, curtain coating; roll coating such as knife over roll coating, forward and reverse roll coating; gravure coating; dip coating; spray coating; meniscus coating; spin coating; brush coating; air knife coating; silk screen printing processes; electrostatic printing processes; thermal printing processes; ink jet printing processes; electrophoretic deposition (See U.S. Pat. No. 7,339,715); and other similar techniques.) Thus, the resulting display can be flexible. Further, because the display medium can be printed (using a variety of methods), the display itself can be made inexpensively.
In many climates, the temperature fluctuates seasonally, or even daily, above and below ideal living conditions (approximately 70° F.). It is common for homes and offices to have heating and cooling systems to maintain a comfortable temperature. However, these systems may require a significant amount of energy and may produce a large amount of pollution. In an effort to reduce energy costs and environmental impact, buildings are becoming more energy efficient. One way to achieve this is to allow absorption of incident sunlight to heat a roof or to reflect incident sunlight so that the roof is less significantly heated. Depending on the climate, a building may be optimized for either solar absorption or solar reflection—more absorption in cooler climates and more reflection in warmer climates. In cooler climates, solar absorption reduces the load on the heating system during winter months, but increases the load on the cooling system in the summer months. Therefore, it is desirable that an energy efficient material be capable of exhibiting both solar absorbing and solar reflecting properties, and be capable of switching between these two states as a function of temperature.